Hogwarts Talent Show.
by Prof. Bruteus Barpin
Summary: Hogwarts has a talent show!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Talent Show – Chapter 1  
  
Miss Celeste was grading the students' essays when an owl came in and dropped a letter on her desk. It said From Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to Professor Severus Snape. "Hmm… I wonder what this could be." said Celeste to herself. A few minutes later Professor Snape came in his office. "Celeste where is my tea?", said Snape. "Oh right here professor.", said Celeste, getting up from her chair and bringing Snape his tea. "You received a letter from the headmaster.", said Celeste. "Well, give it here then.", said Snape. Snape opened up the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Our muggle life skills professor, Bruteus Barpin, has suggested a very curious idea for a school event. It's called a "Talent Show." Muggles have them at their schools. The students and professors show off a secret talent they have. The event is going to take place the 1st of May. You and your assistant are required to be there.  
  
A. Dumbledore  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun professor.", said Celeste happily. "Of all the idiotic things, a talent show?!" Snape walks into his office and slams the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Talent Show – Chapter 2  
  
As the days passed more professors and their assistants received the letters. Certain students received the invitation too. Later that week, Dumbledore made an announcement during dinner. "As you all may have figured out by now, Hogwarts is having its first talent show. You are probably curious as to why only certain people received invitations. These invitations are not to show who's allowed to come, as the whole school is allowed to attend this event, but to show who I and Professor McGonagall have chosen to be in the talent show." There was a loud whisper among the tables. Some were excited whispers others were of certain students saying, "My parents shall hear of this one!"  
  
As the days passed many were seen around the school practicing what they were going to do at the talent show. Many of them hurt themselves also. Madame Pomfrey had never seen this many people in her hospital wing in such a short period of time.  
  
After all of the practicing, the night of the talent show finally came. The school was chatting frantically about what the people had planned to do in the talent show. Most had kept their talent a secret. Dumbledore came out after what seemed like forever. The whole school quieted down and Dumbledore spoke, "Good evening professors, assistants and students. I'd like to welcome you to the first annual talent show here at Hogwarts. I know many of you must be excited because you have never heard of one before. Talent shows usually only happen in muggle schools but our Muggle Life Skills teacher, Professor Bruteus Barpin, brought to my attention and I thought it a great idea." Barpin stood up and took a bow. Dumbledore continued on, "I will give the stage over to Professor McGonagall so she may announce the names of the people in the talent show." Dumbledore took his seat and McGonagall walked up to the front of the stage. "Good evening Hogwarts. We have many contestants this evening and I hope you will give each and everyone of them your undivided attention and respect. I now shall call up the first contestant, Professor Genah Avalon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts Talent Show – Chapter 3  
  
Prof. Avalon rose up from her seat and walked onto the stage. "Good evening. For my talent this evening, I will saw a person in half. Now I need a volunteer.", said Avalon. She looked around the audience for one and pointed to a man near the back that had paint all over his clothing. "Prof. Lysander, would you come up here and be my volunteer?", said Avalon. Lysander whispered to the person sitting beside him, "I've seen Muggles do this trick lots of times." He then walked up to the stage. Avalon walked back through the curtain and came out with a metal table and a saw. "Prof. Lysander, if you would please lie down on the table.", said Avalon. Lysander whispered to her, "Aren't I supposed to be in a wooden box." Avalon whispered back, "Wooden box? Why would I do that? The audience wouldn't see me do the trick." Avalon looked at Lysander as if he was a few apples short of a fruit basket. Lysander laid down on the metal table. Avalon picked up the saw and raised it over Lysander. Lysander let out a high-pitched scream as Avalon brought the saw down on him. Before he even realized it, he was in 2 pieces and it actually didn't hurt one bit. "Why were you screaming like a sissy?", said Avalon a bit louder than she meant to. The audience laughed. The two halves of Lysander crawled back to his chair. Avalon returned to her chair also.  
  
McGonagall walked back up to the front of the stage. "That was…interesting…", said McGonagall. "Now for our next contestant, Assistant Stephanie Celeste." Miss Celeste got up from her chair beside Prof. Snape smiling at the audience as she walked up to the stage. "Hello everyone. This evening, I'm going to sing a song from the Phantom of the Opera. I hope everyone enjoys it.", said Miss Celeste. Miss Celeste started singing the part of Christina and she was doing an excellent job. In fact, she even hit the highest note at one point. This was not what amazed the audience. Miss Celeste started to sing the part of the Phantom and somehow she was doing an excellent job on that too. She was able to hit the lowest note. The audience was amazed how she was able to go from high to low so easily. There was a big clap for her when she ended.  
  
McGonagall walked back up to the front of the stage again and said, "Wow, that was quite a performance Miss Celeste. I have never heard of anyone who could sing the lowest and highest notes." McGonagall looked at the list of the contestants and then looked a little irritated. "It seems I accidentally skipped over someone. Professor Bruteus Barpin, please come up to the stage." 


End file.
